The Darkest Tale of Lorcan Darcy/Past, Present and Future
Past, Present and Future is the second episode of The Darkest Tale of Lorcan Darcy. It shows a Drama, Fantasy and Thriller genre. Part Four is a crossover with My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, setting it between Season Eight and Nine. Synopsis Plot Episode Six Five years has passed after what happened, Lorcan and her family moves to the small town called Riverdale. She is now a sixteen-year-old mother of a baby girl named Ellie. She became a celebrity from creating the popular VR game called American Wasteland, starring in the popular clown play called The Goth Clown Girl, and she got 25 million subscribers on YouTube. She also became a super villain known as Lady Purple. Lorcan remembers the town; she was born there before she moved to New York. The first five years of her life was hell. She was bullied by her classmates in Kindergarten. She was devastated back then and came back to settle the score. When Lorcan and her father, Bill, arrived to Pop’s to get some food, she saw her ex-girlfriend, Veronica Lodge. She shows her bitter attitude to her and bans her from coming here. It was that. She exit the place and left for their new house. After putting Ellie to bed, Lorcan senses a terrible future that someone in her new school will cause a massacre in 34 days. She decided to investigate who will commit it. One her first day of school, Lorcan was nervous. A girl named Betty Cooper kindly greets her and introduces her to another new girl named Amaya Hagins. She showed them around the school until Cheryl Blossom began to making fun of Lorcan for starring in the Goth Clown Girl and calls her a parasite. Lorcan snapped and threatened her to punch her head to the wall which scares Cheryl. Betty introduces Lorcan to her boyfriend, Jughead Jones. She also tells her about the Black Hood’s been going on around Riverdale. Lorcan was shocked and explains she’s investigating different that haunts her, a cult called The Farm as for Betty’s interest to hear. Lorcan continues to explain that the Farm killed her sister, Laura-Belle. She tried to find them, so she can seek revenge. Betty sees her anger and has a thirst for revenge. She shows her care about her. Lorcan walked to school the next day and feels lonely. She doesn’t feel that she belongs in Riverdale like what happened years ago. Betty and Amaya kindly greets her and asked her does she wants to see a movie, she accepts to join them for a movie. Betty explains she wants to get to know Lorcan. Episode Seven Episode Eight Lorcan confessed to Josie that the girl, who had sex with Blaise, was her all along and begged her not to tell Amaya. Josie agreed not to tell her, but did it anyway. Amaya was shocked and plots revenge, with a help from Betty, Veronica, Cheryl and Josie. Max contact Lorcan to come to Amaya's house, he found something that she must see. Lorcan, Max and Dawn arrived to Amaya's house and are surprised to find that nobody is there. Max discovers a lever that opens a secret passage way. The group venture down and discover that Amaya is their arch-nemesis known as Samantha Evil; the leader of the Samanthian Empire. They discovers that Amaya's plotting revenge on Lorcan for having sex with Blaise. Dawn checks something on Amaya's supercomputer and discovers that she and Asher are going to commit a school shooting at Riverdale High. They decided to rush home to tell their family that they have to leave Riverdale tonight. Bill agree to leave Riverdale because he hates the town just as much as they do, as his coworkers at work pick on him. Lorcan claims ignorance and starting to get anxious, having seen Amaya's drawing the symbol before, but then finds Amaya's letter in her custom book with disturbing drawings of her previous murders and previous message to "I HATE LORCAN", which brings her to the realization that Lorcan is Amaya's next victim. She attempts to call Josie, but Josie answers the phone and informs her that she will get punished. Betty and Veronica are starting to have second thoughts about Amaya's revenge and decided to help Lorcan. Amaya arrived to Lorcan's and destroys the house as Lorcan calls the police, but Amaya brutally injured the sheriff and his deputy. Betty and Veronica arrived to save Lorcan by telling her to hide in the old abandoned chemical plant. Lorcan runs to the plant. Inside, she finds symbols in blood. Lorcan arms herself with a knife to stab Amaya during an embrace, but fails when Betty and Veronica tells Amaya anticipates the attack. Enraged, Amaya flies Lorcan to the Acid Vat, and drops her into it. Betty, Veronica, Cheryl and Josie are shocked that Amaya was planning to kill Lorcan. The ambulance arrived to take Lorcan to the hospital and the girls are starting to feel regret for what they done to her. Lorcan's family are shocked that Lorcan's face is now pale white, her eyelids are now blue and hair is now pink-ish purple. Audra, as the school's vice principal, discovers that Amaya was kicked out of her previous school for murder two students. After Amaya insults her and her step-daughter, she suspends her. At home, Lorcan is checked out of the hospital. Betty, Veronica, Cheryl and Josie apologize to Lorcan for what happened, but Lorcan didn't forgive them and shows her true nature to them how much she hates them. She tolds them to get out and she swores to them that she will never forgives them. When the girls walked out of the bedroom, Lorcan claims that her friendship with them is officially over. A day later, Lorcan find a note with "Your best friends" attached to her cassette player. She plays the tape inside to hear a message from her boyfriend Jake and her best friends, Kyle Pimiento and Anya Diaz: "Hey Lorcan... this is us. We have to tell you something. It's good news, actually, Lorcan, We're moving to Riverdale. We're coming to be with you, buddy. You and Ellie. Our dads got jobs at your dad's workshop and when we come, we will always look after you. Lorcan, listen. Even if we are moving for good... Lorcan-- You're more than my girlfriend, you are my best friend. I will always, always love you." Lorcan breaks down as she listens to the message before embracing the recorder, curling up with it in a fetal position as if holding Ellie to comfort her in her grief. Episode Nine It's been a week after what happened, Lorcan ignored everyone in Riverdale High. Epiode Ten Category:The Darkest Tale of Lorcan Darcy Category:Crossovers Category:Drama Category:Thriller Category:Fantasy Category:My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic